Danni
Personality Danny is a pornography actress who works for the website Wild Wild Girls. This side of her personality is quite evident from various scenes that she is very fun loving and can tend to do crazy things at times like tandem swimming naked and being motorboat'ed in front of a crowd. She is also seen to have a sexualised mind at times which is unsurprising given her occupation, dancing very sexually as well as talking and gesturing suductivly at times, especially to jake, a 17 year old. Dispite this fun loving and erotic perosnality she displays at times, she is actually quite different that what one might be lead to believe. She is a very kind person, always talking softly, especially to kids and making polite conversations with the likes of jake and his little sister. She constantly uses an encouraging tone and is quite caring as shown when she saw jake was having a bad day so decided to compliment him on his shirt. Unlike most of the crew she hangs around (the porn stars and film crew) she is a lot more down to earth and shows signs of some insecurities. She is a very gentile person who is actually very mature and takes charge of dire situations, as after the death of her boss due the the piranhas she becomes very motherly, trying to protect the kids on the boat. She also has a level of sophistication to her as well, as the director of the film says that Danni could have been someone great and has potential, but she also had an amazing body (which lead to a career in pornography). It is believed by many that Danni actually sacrificed herself for the kids at her death so that they could cross the rope without it being pulled down by her weight. Appearance Danni is a young adult with a round head shape and a very defined jawline. She has bust length hair that is for the most part light brown (almost blond) in colour but contains many streaks of dark brown. She has hazel coloured eyes, thin dark brown eyebrows and a relatively small nose but wide mouth with thin lips. Danni, being a Wild Wild Girl, has a very sexually attractive body that is very curvaceous. Her body has a very well defined hourglass shape with a large bust and hips but small waist line. While her figure can be described as voluptuous due to her thick legs and waist area, she does not have any signs of fat rolls and in fact has a flat stomach. Her most defining feature though is her massive breast which are a completely natural 30FF or 30H. She is always seen wearing clothing clothing that showcases her large breasts and she often receives much attentions from it with Jakes little sister stating "Nice boobs", To which she replies "Thanks". Danni also has a notably tanned skin tone. Danni changes clothing a few times over the course of the movie. When she is first introduced she is shown wearing a tight fitting red dress with white spots all over as well as white straps. This dress shows a lot of cleavage, grabbing the attention of Jake and his younger sister, while wearing this she also has silver hoop earrings as well as various bracelets and a large black and white handbag. Her next appearance in the film shows her in a small metallic red spaghetti bikini as well as a different assortment of bracelets and high heels on (altho she only has heels for the boat scene and takes them off afterwards). She remains in the bikini most of the film until she goes swimming naked to get some footage for the Wild Wild Girls website. After the nude scene she returns to the red bikini but with the addition of a semi see-through tank top. Story Danni first appeared when she arrived at the store where Laura was practicing. After having a brief conversation with her, Laura remarked that she liked Danni's boobs and that her brother Jake would like them. When Derrick arrived and asked where Crystal and Drew were, it appeared that Crystal was clearly Derrick's favourite girl, something Danni didn't seem to bothered about. When Jake arrived, Danni seemed to take a shine to him, and Derrick employed Jake to find them a good spot on the lake the following day so Danni and Crystal could perform. That night, Jake looked on the Wild Wild Girls website and viewed videos of Danni, Crystal and various other girls who worked for Derrick. He was then interupted by his mother, who clearly knew what Jake was up to. The following day, Jake arrived at the lake to see a huge party going on where all the boats were docked. He was surprised to see Danni and Crystal dancing cruedly in front of many partiers. The partiers were delighted by Danni and Crystal. Then they started to ask for a motorboat, Danni and Crystal were laughing then they were face to face, Danni put her hands in her head and her chest was right infront of Crystal, Crystal put a finger in Danni's boobs, and she started to getting her face close to them. Crystal motorboated Danni, Danni was laughing while the crowd cheered. Afterwards, Danni, Crystal, Jake, Derrick, Drew and Kelly all left on the boat, where Derrick intended to film the girls doing various activities, including drinking beer off of eachother's stomachs and swimming nude under a glass bottomed tank. Following the nude activies, Danni put a top over her red bikini and went to sunbathe on the front of the boat. Meanwhile, Derrick crashed the boat into the rocks, causing Derrick and Crystal to fall from the boat. Crystal was killed by the piranha, before Danni frantically hoisted a half eaten Derrick onto the boat. When Jake shielded Laura and Zane from the sight of Derrick's mutilated legs, Danni manically hit the piranhas off of him with a paddle. But, tragically, Derrick later died. As the boat began to sink, Jake contacted his mother to come and help them as the piranha poured into the bottom and tried to attack Kelly. Danni seemed to take on an adult role from this point on, protecting the children until the sheriff arrived. When she did, the sheriff decided to save Danni and the children by tying the rope from one boat to another. They decided to put Danni and the sheriff on either end, with the children in the middle while Jake tried to rescue Kelly from the bottom deck. Death: Danni is the first to cross the rope over the water between the two boats in order to get to safety. As she starts crossing a large group of adolescent piranhas start to swarm in the waters below. These piranhas begin to jump out the water, trying to bite Danni who is closest to the water as the rope is being held down by the wight of multiple people. Eventually one piranha manages to bite onto her hair, pulling her down closer to the water, as this happens she begins to panic, looking at the boat driver on the other side of the rope, saying "help me" and "pull back, pull back" as the tension in the cable was not enough. More start jumping out at her now and pull her long hair into the water and pulling her closer to the surface. Now she begins to really panic, screaming as she shakes her head to try and shake of the piranha with more jumping up trying to reach her back. One jumps and bites her waist, taking with it a chunk of her flesh causing great pain. After this she pulls herself back up onto the rope only to be pulled back by the piranha on her hair. Desperately she tries to get them off by using one of her arms but to no use as more start jumping, grabbing on to her hair, one even taking a bite at her shoulder. She pulls herself back up onto the rope again, holding on with both hands to try and pull away from the piranha, thrashing violently to get the piranha off her hair. As more and more pull her down she cries, "I'm sinking! I'm sinking!" before her hands loose their grip leaving her dangling from the rope by her legs with her head in the water. The piranha attack her submerged face as she tries to fend them off with her hands. Blood red fills the water around her head and everyone thinks she has been killed. But with one last ditch effort, Danni pulls her head out of the water and grabs onto the rope. Her face covered in blood and eaten away. A few piranha hang from her head, one chewing into her eye and she tries to hold one last time but she is too tired to hold on any longer. With one final scream in pain her legs release and she falls into the waters, instantly devoured by the hundreds of piranha.